thirdwatchfandomcom-20200213-history
Sins of the Father
Sins of the Father is the 9th episode of the sixth season of "Third Watch." The episode aired on November 19, 2004. Summary Sasha anonymously slips Ty the I.A.B. file on the cover up of his father's death. Faith visits Bosco and lets him know how much she misses having him for a partner; Sully bristles at being partnered with Brendan. Faith learns a hard lesson about good detective work when she lets herself get hoodwinked into acting on prejudice and ill-informed assumptions in arresting an innocent man for the death of a pregnant Muslim teenager. Brendan and Grace decide to start over and take their relationship along slowly. After Ty reaches out to exactly the wrong person in the department's top brass to uncover the truth behind his father's death, Finney sets the stage for letting Ty know about Sasha's I.A.B. assignment and threatens them both if they continue with their investigations. Fred gets custody of Charlie and Emily agrees to live with Faith. Sully pursues his options on coming forward about Ty Sr.'s death. Once again, Brendan single-handedly rushes to the rescue to prevent a suicide. NBC Press Release DAVIS IN DANGER WHEN HE SEEKS VENGEANCE OVER HIS FATHER'S SLAYING -- CHARLES HAID GUEST STARS -- A seething Officer Davis (Coby Bell) jeopardizes his career and life when he faces down the corrupt Captain C.T. Finney (guest star Charles Haid, "Hill Street Blues") over the murder of his father 20 years earlier while Detective Yokas (Molly Price) probes the murder of a female Arab-American teenager who might be the victim of her boyfriend - or even her own family. Elsewhere: Sullivan (Skipp Sudduth) agonizes over what to do to help his ex-partner David; younger Officer Finney (Josh Stewart) wonders why paramedic Grace (Cara Buono) is avoiding him, and suddenly single Yokas tries to convince her teen daughter Emily (Bonnie Dennison) to accept her custody. Anthony Ruivivar, Chris Bauer and Nia Long also star. TV-14 Trivia & Notes *After Christopher Hayden flees his house during Jelly and Yokas' return to arrest him, they initiate pursuit. Yokas radios dispatch with the callsign 55-David. 55-David is out of commission in this episode since Davis took a personal day and Det. Monroe is down at IAB. Furthermore, Yokas is not driving a patrol car, so she would likely not have a callsign to begin with. (Possible explanation: the producers may have just left it at 55-David since this is the first and presumed only episode where the detectives ever use a call sign.) *Cruz (Tia Texada) does not appear in this episode Music Finger Eleven "One Thing" Quotes :Yokas (to Bosco): How's your ma? (Bosco makes a talking motion) No kidding. Right? I've been stuck here listening to her by myself a few times. And I gotta tell you, anybody that would do that more than once is a good friend. ---- :Yokas (to Bosco): I forgot…how many personal things I tell you. Guess I forgot how much I talk to you. You know? Because you weren't there for me to talk to. I miss you, Bosco. ---- :Davis (to Sully): I don't know what's worse: you standing by and doing nothing when they murdered my father or blaming the fact that you didn't do anything about it on my family. You're a coward. ---- :Yokas (to Sully): Hey, Sully, you mind going over to Carver High, see if anybody there knows a Talia Buhkari? :Sully: Sure. We'll try not to screw that up for you. :Yokas: What's up his ass? :Jelly: He's disappointed how it turned out. :Yokas: How what turned out? :Jelly: Life. ---- :Prisoner (to Carlos): I need to see a doctor. :Carlos: What's wrong? :Prisoner: I said a doctor. You got your name sewn on your jacket so I'm guessing that means you aren't one. :Carlos: Care to guess what happens if I don't think you need a doctor? ---- :Yokas: I have a daughter myself, Mrs. Bukhari, and I'll.... I'll make sure that they take good care of her. :Mr. Bukhari: But your daughter's not dead. :Yokas: No, sir. :Mr. Bukhari: So you really can't mention her in this context, can you? ---- :Jelly (about Talia): Did your daughter have any problems? With anyone? Any enemies? :Mr. Bukhari: She's a Muslim living in America. Everybody is her enemy, aren't they? ---- :Monroe: So the boyfriend's upstairs. His name's Christopher Hayden. :Sully: Star quarterback for Carver High. :Jelly: I hate quarterbacks. :Sully: Spoken like a true fellow defensive lineman. ---- :Jelly (about Christopher Hayden's father): Are you sure we can't find something to lock that kid's father up on? Talk about a loudmouth. ---- :Swersky (to Sully): You're riding with Finney. :Sully: No, I'm not. :Swersky: Davis is on a personal. Monroe is out of commission. What am I running, a nursery? You got a grudge, sort it out. ---- :Davis (to Capt. Finney): I know what you did to my dad. :Capt. Finney: You're sadly mistaken, son. :Davis: I'm not your son. And I'm not mistaken. ---- :Capt. Finney (to Davis): Young man, the only thing I want you to understand is that things are never exactly as they seem. :Davis: Except for the fact that I am gonna make you pay for what you did. ---- :Finney (to Grace): Hey, my name's Finney. Brendan Finney. I'm with the NYPD. Work in the 55th precinct. :Grace: What are you doing? :Finney: I'm starting over. ---- :Mrs. Bukhari (to Yokas): You think you should tell the rest of the world how to live, but you have children murdering each other in your streets. :Yokas: I can't argue that. We have a lot of problems. But I... I think we're still a decent society. :Mrs. Bukhari: And our customs are barbaric? :Yokas: You mean honor killings? :Mrs. Bukhari: That's a part of it. :Yokas: Then yes, ma'am, I... I think the way that your culture treats women is barbaric. :Mrs. Bukhari: But my daughter died here for the same reason. So then tell me, what difference did your decent society make? ---- :Yokas (to Emily): I missed a lot of things when you were growing up. Things that were important to you. :Emily: I know that if you could have, you would have been there. :Yokas: I haven't been what you needed. I'm sorry for that. :Emily: You're sorry for showing me that a woman can be a good mother and have a career too? And…and for teaching me that no matter what gets in your way, you never give up? And that we can fight and say terrible things to each other and no what we love each other? You're sorry for that? I'm proud to be your daughter. I mean, if it's okay, I wanna live with you. :Yokas (crying) It's okay. ---- Category:Season Six Category:Episodes